


Expect the unexpected

by Toopence



Series: Love should have six letters [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I would love that to be a surprise but it's probably not, Is it bad that this is a sequel to something I haven't written yet, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toopence/pseuds/Toopence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been acting weirdly for a while now, but not all the boys are happy when they find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Successful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is unbetad and I'm not a great writer  
> Also I will be updating sporadically at best. Sorry again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good thing starts with porn

Chapter 1   
His skin sparked happily at the slightest displays of attention. The mouth currently occupying his neck belongs to Ray, the younger man's attention occupied with nuzzling and sucking at it from behind. The heat remaining is Jacks doing. His hands are drawing patterns up his legs, getting tantalisingly further north each time. And yes, Michael truly believed he could be on fire, the waves of arousal making his inhales loud and unsteady, and his exhales drawn out.

Ray moved his mouth further down the heated skin and gently nosed at the gingers nipple. Michael gasped. Ray took that as a sign of encouragement and slipped his tongue out onto it, lapping at it a couple of times before rolling it between his teeth. Michael's reaction was immediate, his previously flushed skin reaching new levels. 

Every one of Jack's finger doodles burns his skin; Rays mouth the centre of the burning inferno beneath his skin. Jack, having noticed how effective Ray's technique was, danced his hands over the vacant nipple, rubbing it to hardness easily. His mouth was on the nub seconds after as Ray simultaneously begun to suckle at his. It's milliseconds before Michael's moaning, screaming the names of his attentive boyfriends as he came. 

The boys backed off immediately, surprise evident on their faces as they watched their boyfriend arching and writhing through his orgasm. When Michael finally stilled he blinked to find Jack and Ray mere centimetres from him still, both only semi hard and very bemused. He smiled back guiltily, flushing pink as Ray begins to smirk at him smugly.

"Did you just?" Michael groaned at the glee in the younger boys’ voice. "Aww man, wait 'till I tell Gavin." Michael tried to roll to hide his furiously blushing cheeks, but Jacks hands held him in place firmly.

"I knew you were sensitive Michael but that was awesome" Jack sounds pretty pleased with himself and Michael blushes further, trying to avoid the gaze of the older man. It takes Michael a couple of seconds to translate his thoughts to words.

"Wow" Jack seems satisfied, leaning down for a quick peck for releasing Michael's shoulder. He let the younger roll over before turning a predatory gaze to Ray, whose erection was still untended to.

"Well he's out for the count so..." The unfinished sentence hung slightly, the possibilities making the air thick with tension as the two watched each other. Never one to disappoint Ray climbed over Michael's near comatose form and seated himself in Jacks lap, grinning wildly.  
 


	2. Last Night Was Exhausting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Ramsey household is good.

Chapter 2  
Michael manages to sleep through Jack and Ray, an amazing feat considering they were almost directly above him. He sleeps through them leaving him to go watch TV and then them coming back to the massive bedroom, the three boyfriends who had missed out on the nights earlier activities present but considerably intoxicated. He only wakes up nearly ten hours later, to an empty bed in front of him and the hot breath of Ryan in his ear. Michael squints at the bedside table in a futile attempt to read the neon numbers of the clock there. He squirms slightly in the bed, Ryan’s arm preventing his movement closer. Michael lies still several minutes longer, watching the numbers change and counting the rise and fall of his stomach. It takes him three minutes and 36 breaths to decide to roll over. His senses were quickly overcome by Ryan. The man was clearly hung-over, the alcohol still on his breath. Michael’s cheek scratches against the man's stubble and he sighs contently as his eyes shut. 

The next time Michael comes to it’s to a rumbling stomach and cold sheets, the bed fully abandoned. It takes him a couple of minutes to work his way out of the bed, wobbling unstably as he finally moves to vertical. His vision clouds slightly as he steps forward, the edges falling into darkness as he quickly drops back onto the bed. He snatches his glasses from the table angrily. He attempts to stand again and is successful, grabbing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt from his chest of drawers. He plods through the house to the kitchen, where he finds Geoff responsible for the smell of bacon radiating through the house. He pauses at the doorframe and watches how Geoff hovers behind the stove humming along to the radio as bacon sizzles in one of the pans. Jack has a paper in one hand and seems to be splitting his attention between it and the laptop on the counter in front of him. Gavin and Ray are sat on opposite sides of the large wooden table, DSs out and absorbed in some competition, throwing casual insults and remarks back and forth. Ryan sits at the head of the table, his hangover visible. He’s wrapped up in his dressing gown, a black coffee nursed between his hands, as though his sanity depends on it (which it probably does, considering the amount of noise his youngest boyfriends are making). His eyes are squeezed shut and for a moment Michael thinks he’s sleeping sitting up until they fly open, locking onto Michael immediately. 

“Morning princess” Ryan mumbles before sipping from his coffee. Everyone else in the rooms head turns. 

“Michael!” The Brit leaps into the sleepy redheads arms, crossing the distance between them in a mess of flying limbs. 

“I missed you too buddy but food first hugs later yeah?” Gavin loosens himself from around his boyfriend, slinking back to his seat at the table after pecking him on the cheek. 

“Maple syrup, buddy?” Michael grunts in reply taking the full plate of steaming pancakes and bacon from Geoff with a grateful grunt. Michael realises that there are four plates stacked on the table.   
“Oh so I’m second then?” Ryan accuses, motioning to his empty space. 

“He’s a growing lad Ry” Jack’s comment urges Michael to prove just how much of a ‘lad’ he is and sticking his tongue out. 

“Don’t tempt me Michael, stick it out again and we’ll find a much better place to stick it” Michael chokes on his mouthful of pancake, his boyfriends collapsing into giggles. 

“Ryan the moody guy” Ray snickers and Geoff offers the scowling man his own stack of pancakes and a quick kiss to compensate. The room settles back into silence, well as close to silence as they ever get, Ray and Gavin continuing their in-game banter. 

Three minutes later and Michael’s pancake stack is gone and he’s eating Ryan’s, the elders plate having gone nearly untouched.

“Jesus Michael, did you eat anything yesterday?” Geoff chuckles from his seat. 

“‘Course I did” his reply is muffled by another piece of pancake being shoved into his mouth. 

“Ok buddy just slow down yeah? You don’t want indigestion” Geoff leaves the kitchen with a tap to Michael’s head, dragging the Ray and Gavin into the bathroom with him. Ryan starts his second mug of black coffee once their gone, the man still looking more zombie then human. Jack tidies up the kitchen, the mess left by his lovers taken into his stride and everything is carefully cleaned and put back into its place. Meanwhile Michael finishes his pancakes. 

“Hey, Jack? What time’s lunch?”  
 


	3. Dinner And A Movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night!

Chapter 3  
Saturday night in the Ramsey (Geoff won the argument of the last names) household is movie night. Geoff had been at work that day, trying to get some project or another finished. Jack was trying to build the new shelf for their master bedroom with Ray “helping” whilst Gavin was out shopping for God knows what. Michael and Ryan had spent the day lounging at home, cooking curry for the rest of their boys (it’s currently on the back stove) and snuggling on the couch. They’d been playing video games, halo to begin with followed by a team crazy mad room in their achievement city, but Michael had begun to yawn, his eyes drooping and his fingers losing their usual quickness on the remote. By the time Ray joins the two of them Michael can barely keep his eyes open, making grabby motions towards Ray until he’s sitting between his two gaming boyfriends on the couch. From there it only takes minutes for Michael to fall asleep, curling up on the couch and mumbling something along the lines of a “quick nap” as his consciousness dimmed.   
Ray and Ryan share a glance at the sleeping figure whose head rests on Ray’s cross legged thigh, beanie knocked off the bed of curls in Michael’s attempts to get comfortable. The two were rarely left alone but when they were they liked to indulge in one of their favourite past times. Ryan suggests the idea first:

“Hey baby, you wanna watch something? I think we’ve got time, he’s out like a light.”

“Heck yeah I do, but you’ve got to get up” Ray gestures to Michael’s comatose form but places a quick peck on Ryan’s cheek as way of apology.

“What do you wanna watch?” Ryan clicks his back loudly as he stands up and the younger man winces, still not used to it even after all this time. Ryan moves across the room to the games closet, moving a precarious pile of prospective let’s play games out of the way to reach his and Rays supply of movies. The movies are mainly romance or tearjerkers, films that the others have no patience for: Jack and Gavin find them too boring, instead watching fast paced action movies, whilst Michael and Geoff just laughed at how attached the boys got to the characters. Romeo+Juliet and Titanic both made appearances, although that may have been more to do with Leonardo DiCaprio rather than the plot. 

“How about '10 things'?” Ray suggests, and Ryan beams up at him. It’s one of Ryan’s favourites and, apart from Ray and maybe Jack, the least favourite of the rest of his boyfriends. The box is smashed up, Gavin blaming the lack of storm troopers and slow mo in the film for the destructive path his fidgeting had taken. Ryan starts putting the DVD in, tossing idle conversation over his shoulder as he does so. 

“How’s Jack doing?”

“Oh, you know it seems alright, he’s got a lot of wood on his hands”

“Doesn’t he always?”

“Oh yes Jack the slut guy” Ray laughs at his own joke, trying not to shake and disturb his sleeping lover. 

“I heard that” The voice makes the two heads in the room whip round, taking in the sight of Jack looking exhausted, clutching a steaming cup of coffee as though it was his last remaining life line to sanity. To be brutally honest, Jack reckoned coffee could well be his last line. 

“And it’s not fair. Ray was trying to get more wood in that room than strictly necessary” Ray snickers to himself on the couch as Ryan moves over to their bearded lover’s side. 

“Poor, poor baby” he teases, scratching his stubble against Jack’s beard as he pulls him in for a kiss. “How do you put up with us?” 

“It’s a hardship” Jack collapses dramatically into his armchair, holding his hand to his forehead to feign tiredness for only a couple of seconds before grinning. “What are we watching?” Ryan had started searching for a TV remote down the back of the sofa and his reply to Jacks question was muffled due to him being arm deep in the shit that makes its way under sofa cushions. 

“Ten thwings I hay bout you” Ray chuckles again, moving his hips slightly so that he rests on Ryan’s hand, effectively pinning him. Ryan lifts his head and gives Ray an icy glare. “I swear to God” Ray knows better to challenge him and shifts suddenly, forgetting the sleeping Michael in his lap. 

“What’s happenin'?” Michael murmurs sleepily, his eyes fluttering slightly in an attempt to wake up. 

“Shhh don’t worry. Ryan’s being a prick” Ray ducks Ryan’s hand as it swings towards his head, shit eating grin in place.

“Sounds like normal then” Michael’s once again asleep, his breath returning to gently moving the hairs on Ray’s leg.

“Oh so I’m the prick-aha” Ryan pulls the remote out with a flourish, bopping Ray gently on the nose with it as he settles into his space on the sofa, pressing play.

“If it helps you’re a loveable prick” 

“Oh shut up Jack, compliments get you nowhere” 

“Dunno about that, seems like an easy route into his pants to me” 

“Neither of you will be getting anywhere near my pants if you don’t shut up now” 

Their bickering died off as the opening credits roll, the silence interrupted periodically by Michaels light breathing.  
 


	4. As Long As Theres No Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Michael and my favourite movie

Chapter 4  
They’re nearly at the end of the film before anything significant happens; they’d been exactly five minutes in before Jack had paused it and asked if they could have popcorn this close to dinner. 10 minutes and a full bowl of warm popcorn later the film was restarted. Without the usual energy of the louder lads and Geoff there were few interruptions to the film, no “I bet you can’t catch this popcorn in your mouth if I throw it from here” challenges were made, no one yelled at or insulted either the plot or the characters and the only interruption came when Jack and Ryan started commenting on the dresses of the characters of the prom scene. Their discussion was good matured and not loud in comparison to the usual atmosphere of their house but enough in the calm they’d created to rouse Michael. He shifts slightly in Ray’s lap and Ray hurries to shush his boyfriends in an attempt to keep Michael asleep. Ray worries about Michael, especially lately when he’s been looking exhausted no matter how much sleep he gets. Ray’s efforts aren’t enough however; Michael blinks owlishly from behind his glasses, moving a hand to groggily grope at his face in an attempt to clear his eyes from sleep. He tries to say something, his voice rough and patchy still and it takes him two attempts to form coherent words. 

“What is this bullshit” Ryan giggles lightly but makes no attempt to change the film or reply to Michael. “Seriously? You take advantage of my feeble condition to watch shitty movies meant for teenage girls and 40 year old with no husband and 20 cats, I thought you loved me.” Ray giggles at Michael’s dramatics, ruffling his hair affectionately but not offering an answer.

“What exactly is your condition Michael?” Ray can hear the grin on Jacks face without looking at the man.

“Laziness” Ray replies curtly and then giggles to himself again as Michael’s death state is ruined by a yawn. 

“No. Exhaustion. Putting up with all of you is hard, ok?” Ryan scoffs at that but doesn’t comment, and the attention shifts back to the movie as Michael settles down closing his eyes.

 The prom scene goes wrong in the film, as expected and the next scene opens with the protagonist standing in front of their class, reading a poem written for the love interest.

I hate the way you talk to me 

Michael’s thoughts drift to Gavin’s voice, the way he brutalizes his name with his accent and his dumb made up words. The thoughts bring a smile to his lips immediately.

And the way you cut your hair 

Rays notorious hair cut springs to mind, and Michaels grin deepens.

I hate the way you drive my car 

His daily drive to work, sharing the car with both Ryan and Jack (well not really sharing, they’re both pretty comatose and not in a fit state to drive), replaces Ray’s hair.

I hate it when you stare 

Geoff’s sleepy eyes come to him, the way he watches Michael’s movements, like he’s fascinated by every strain and twitch of his muscles. 

I hate your big dumb combat boots 

Geoff’s old ones are hidden in a cupboard, in a box that no one had seen until they all moved in together.

And the way you read my mind 

Jacks ability to see when he needs a hug astounds Michael still although it’s always appreciated.

I hate you so much that it makes me sick / it even makes me rhym

None of the boys have ever written love poetry but the idea suddenly seems appealing to him. Maybe for their anniversary?

I hate the way you’re always right 

The catch in her voice makes his eyes spring open, the many arguments between Ryan and Gavin playing out before him.

I hate it when you lie. 

I hate it when you make me laugh

So many smiles and so many laughs fill his ears like music and greet him happily. He’s captivated by the screen now, the actresses performance making his heart beat in his ears and his tongue dry out in his mouth.

Even worse when you make me cry 

He remembers that too, the hurt when he had to leave his boys, when he closed the door and told them what he thought would be his last goodbye.

I hate the way you’re not around 

He’s crying with the actress, salt tears roll as he stares glassy eyed at the screen. 

And the fact that you didn’t call

He may be slightly sobbing now, his body shaking slightly as he bites his lip and scrunches his eyes, his existence narrowing down to her voice.

But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you /  not even close, not- 

“Michael!” He opens his eyes; Ray’s voice sounds in his ears and breaks him out of his state. Ray looks concerned, the movie screens paused on the actresses sobbing face and Michael knows he probably looks similar. It takes Michael a moment to find his words and he watches the actress run out of the classroom. 

“I love you so much. You know that right?” Michael declaration has Jack and Ryan’s attention as well. Out of all of them Michael had been the last to say the three little words, and although they had been repeated since they were almost solely reserved for post orgasmic pillow talk, or for when Michael had to play nurse for one of them. 

“Of course we know that” Ray sounds sure but it does nothing to comfort him. Someone pauses the movie. 

“We love you too” Ryan’s input does slightly, as does the slight dip in the sofa as Jack sits down at his feet, the sofa groaning slightly under his weight. 

“We’ll always love you Michael.” Jacks massive hand is somehow in his curls and that helps too. They stay like that for a while, Jack shifts so Michael’s feet are on his lap and his hand stays in Michael’s hair whilst Ryan reaches round Ray to hold onto his shoulder, lightly massaging it.

They hear the car pull up a few minutes into the silence and each of the steps up to the front door. The key scrapes the lock, missing a few times and ploughing through the wood before Geoff’s laugh floats through the house.

“How much have you had to drink, dumbass?” The door unlocks and Geoff comes in, supporting Gavin’s weight on his shoulder. They come through the hall quickly and Geoff pushes Gavin off his shoulder so that he leans against the door frame of the living room. Ray, Ryan and Jack look to the newcomers, Michael’s body entirely hidden by the sofa back.

“Eyyo” Gavin slurs, and stumbles forward and straight into Geoff.

“What are you watching?” Geoff asks cautiously, ignoring Gavin as he slips to the floor behind him. They all look down into their laps, although Ryan speaks without any more prompting.

“10 Things I Hate About You.”

“Seriously?” Both Ray and Jack giggle. “You guys suck. What are you, 12? What have you done with Michael whilst you girls have been having a sleep over?” Michael lifts his head and grins sheepishly at Geoff, he realises the tear tracks are probably still visible on his face pretty quickly and tries to duck out of view quickly.

“BOIII” Gavin’s shout demonstrates exactly how much he’s had to drink, He charges at the sofa, flipping over the back and completely missing Michael, instead falling on to the floor. He shakes his head back and forth and then stares at Michael intently. “Why you crying Boi?” The sight of Michael’s face sobers him immediately.

“What’s happened?” Geoff searches each of his boyfriend’s faces before landing on Michael.

“I love you, you know that?” Geoff looks confused still.

“What brought this on?” Michaels blush blooms and Jack, Ray and Ryan can’t contain their smiles.

“The film.” Michael buries his face into Ray’s lap and groans.

“You are such a dumbass, what the fuck Michael. You are such a fucking cunt. You got me all worried for fucking nothing.” Geoff sits down in one of the armchairs and scowls at the TV. “Now who’s ready to get their ass kicked at Halo?”

The game starts and the casual banter that they associate with playing games begins also. Nearly ten minutes into the game Gavin reaches over, his breath hot and his stubble scratching slightly against Michael’s ear. 

“I love you too, you sausage.”


	5. More morning cuteness (kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Bacon.
> 
> Trigger warnings for puking :(

Chapter 5 

Michael has been, for the last weeks, the last out of bed. He sleeps ridiculous amounts, going to sleep at nine or ten, leaving the all-nighters to his boyfriends. He sleeps through the others coming to bed; a feat for someone known as a light sleeper, yet still finds it impossible to get out of bed before eleven or twelve on a weekend. The weekdays have become a battle to get up, his aching body only being lured away from the covers by promises of food. It's nearly a month after the "10 things incident" as he privately refers to it when he wakes up alone in the bedroom as per usual. 

Geoff and Ray had to New York to visit Ray’s parents for the weekend. Ray had told his parents that he was dating Michael when they had first started going out and he had decided that he was finally going to tell them about all of his lovers this weekend. Geoff was "moral support" and was using the excuse to go shopping and visit a couple of friends from when he was in the military. 

He wakes up in bed alone as per usual and he lies back in the massive bed savouring the moment. He can hear Gavin, Jack and Ryan in the kitchen, a cool breeze hitting the sheets tangled around his stomach. The bedroom windows are open, and the day outside clear and warm despite the early(ish) hour. Ryan and Gavin singing loudly, Jack humming on the back ground, a choir so loud that he can't hear the radio he assumes is on in the background. He rolls out of bed, grabbing blindly until he hits his glasses on the bed side table and smashes them onto his face. He makes his way out of the bedroom, climbs down the stairs and takes two steps towards the kitchen.

That's when the smell hits him. Strong and rich and distinctly /bacon/ but it's not right. It smells like someone's left bacon out for weeks and then decided it's still edible. The smell contorts through the air, biting and burning at his nostrils. Then it's inside him, flowing in his bloodstream and beating in his ears. And then, then he's gagging, one drive heave and Michael doubles over, his knees hitting hard against the patent wood as he falls. He dry heaves once, and then he pukes, his only warning a strangled gurgle. He's puking so hard he can't move, and so he stays there in the hallway as what seems like his entire stomach contents are displayed on the floor in a front of him. His cry alerts the guys and Ryan and Jack are at his side in a moment. He vaguely registers Gavin gagging before running back into the kitchen. Ryan's hand rests on his back, rubbing soothingly but it's only helping so much. Michael's not a stranger to throwing up, his food challenges are testament to that, but no amount of puking experience will ever make it pleasant for him. Finally he dry heaves, trying to catch his breath as the world comes back into focus. 

"It's ok baby, we got you" that's Ryan. "Come on let's go back to bed yeah? Jack can you clean this up? And Gavin?" Michael can hear Gavin retching in the other room. Ryan clears his throat and then shouts "GAVIN ONCE YOUVE STOPPED SYMPATHY PUKING CAN YOU BRING A BUCKET UPSTAIRS?" Jack disappears to find a mop and Michael turns his head to look up at his remaining boyfriend. 

"Sorry" his words are faint, his voice hoarse from the acid.

"Shhh hey don't worry, you're not well. Can you stand to go back upstairs" Michael attempts to stand but a blood rush to his head blackens his vision and he wobbles uncertainly. Ryan's strong hands are around his stomach immediately; his bearded neck rests on Michael's shoulder as he speaks softly into his ear. "You ok?" It only takes a tiny shake of his head for Ryan to decide on his course of action, tightening his hold on Michael's middle and gently sweeping his feet out from under him, holding him bridal style. Ryan takes two steps only to be stopped by a whole whistle behind him. 

"Princess Michael and The Mad King, what a pleasure it is to serve under you." Gavin takes a mock bow, flailing slightly with his arm. Michael flips him off, glaring slightly but his voice isn't up to his normal comebacks. Instead Ryan takes the initiative. 

"Beneath me is definitely where you'll be if you don't shut up and find a bucket" Gavin simultaneously manages to splutter, stick out his tongue and blush pink at the innuendo before skittering off. Ryan starts up the stairs, the strain of carrying Michael, who is slightly larger than he used to be thanks to the near constant eating he's adopted in the last month and a bit, showing on his face. Eventually he makes it up the stairs, and he gently places Michael on the bed he only just vacated. "Do you feel like you’re going to throw up again?" Michael shakes his head. 

"Do you feel hot? Cold? Do you have a stomach ache? Headache? Anything?" Michael answers each ailment with a shake of his head. He feels surprisingly fine, considering he's just thrown up what feels like his entire digestive system. 

"Is he alright?" Gavin looks slightly green from his position in the doorway. 

"Apparently? Can you grab some clean clothes for him? These have shit on them..." Ryan bosses Gavin slightly, who turns away to follow his demand immediately. "And give me the bucket." Gavin leans forward, as though just stepping into their bedroom will make him throw up as well.

"Seriously? I don't have the fucking plague dumbass, give him the bucket." Michael's voice is slightly raw but he still manages to sound vaguely annoyed. Gavin continues leaning, his leg lifted off the ground behind him in a clumsy arabesque. Ryan snatches the bucket from him slightly too roughly. Gavin wobbles worryingly on his stilt of a leg. Jack, of course, chooses this moment to appear behind him, nudging him so that he falls to the floor in a pile of flailing limbs and a strangled noise. 

Ryan seats himself next to Michael on the bed, massaging his stomach gently. 

"You gonna be ok now?" He drawls slightly, concern evident in his voice. 

"Yeah, tippy toppers. Right Boi?" Gavin has recovered himself from his pile and nods hard enough to hurt his neck. "I don't know what it was Ryan, but the bacon smells bad. How can bacon smell bad? It's bacon for fucks sake!" Jacks eyes widen imperceptibly and he moves to sit on the end of the bed. 

"Do you want to eat something in particular Michael? Something that you're like yeah, that would taste amazing?" There's a pause before Michael's eyes light up behind his glasses. 

"Yeah, um, pickles? Is that weird? And like coffee? It's fucking early! I don't know how you guys are fucking up!" 

"Ok pickles it is then" Jack chuckles, ruffling his sick boyfriend’s hair. "I'm sure we've got some" he gets off the bed, shifting Michael's body as the mattress adjusts to the change of weight. 

"You know it’s one twelve right now, love. That was lunch that you interrupted- of fuck! JACK! THE ROLLS!" Gavin is a mess of limbs as he dives out of the door, leaving Ryan and Michael alone. Ryan leans down and plants a soft kiss on Michael's forehead, before gently bumping their noses together. 

"The rolls?" Michael questions. 

"He insisted that we make something nice for lunch and obviously that meant home cooked bread"

"Obviously" Jack rumbles from the doorway, a tray in his hands. "And luckily the house is still intact; Gavin cooking is bad for my heart I swear." He sits down on the bed again and hands Michael a cup of coffee, milky just as he likes it. Michael gets only a sip before that too becomes repugnant to him. He thrusts his hand away quickly, the hot liquid sloshing over his hand and onto the duvet. He dry heaves again and His world turns slime grew as the bucket is placed in front of his face. He only manages to throw up a little bit of stomach acid but he dry heaves for several minutes longer, Ryan's hand rubbing patterns into his back in an attempt to comfort him. Eventually he stops, and looks up to find two very concerned faces. 

"I think" Michael's voice is so raspy he has to stop to clear it before he can attempt the rest of the sentence. "I think the milk ... The milk maybe off" Jack picks up the half-filled mug from the coffee stained duvet and sniffs at it experimentally. Finding no fault he takes a cautious sip before looking up at Michael with his eyebrows knitted. 

"It's fine Michael, it tastes fine" Michael just manages to shake his head at that. It's clearly not fine, he had a sip and he bloody threw up the stomach lining how could it not be fucking off. His blood boils slightly but he doesn't argue, just bashing his head back into the pillows and closing his eyes. God he's tired. 

"I still really fancy that pickle though" Ryan grabs the jar from the tray, extracting one and drying it gently on a paper towel. He passes it to Michael who bites it tentatively, chews, swallows and then waits, expecting his stomachs upheaval. When it doesn't come he takes another bite and then practically deep throats the pickle in an attempt to finish it. 

"Careful there Michael"

"Christ I'm hungry."

"Yeah we can tell" Team Same Voice say at nearly the same time, and then laugh, their voices separating distinctly. 

"Michael?" 

"Jack." Michael grabs another pickle and finishes it at a slightly slower pace, smiling slightly at the pace. 

"I think you need to see a doctor, baby" both Ryan and Michael look vaguely surprised at that. "I think something's up. But we need to go to the doctors to get it checked yeah?" Michael looks reluctant, he hates doctors but the look of concern is enough to convince him to agree. 

"One condition" Jack and Ryan nod. 

"I want cuddles. Now. Before Gavin comes and spoils it with his massive nose."

And if Gavin did come up half an hour later, with flour on his face and in his hair, to find Jack fast asleep, Michael curled into his side with his head on the elders stomach and Ryan pressed flush against his back, it was too cute not to take a picture. And if that picture went not only to his absent boyfriends but also to his twitter, well it was absolutely too irresistible.  
 


	6. Doctor, Doctor Tell Me Whats Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Michael <3

Chapter 6 

"Get up."

"Fuck you"

"No chance, you'd fall asleep midway through"

"Then get lost shithead. I need my beauty sleep"

"Oh fuck you mean you got this face even after beauty sleep? God I feel sorry for your parents"

"Ray I swear to God-"

"You preyed as well? Settles it them, there is no God" Ray wobbles slightly from his place straddling Michael's back as he attempts to roll over.

"Ray if you hadn't just got home I would punch you so hard right now your mouth comes out your anus"

"I don't think that's quite possible" Ryan is leaning against the door frame, watching the two lads on the bed. 

"Jesus Ryan fucking help me, this fat oaf on top of me is stopping me from actually breathing. Which is kinda important you know?" 

"You'll survive"

"You’re both dead to- Ray! Stop bloody moving" Ray shifts his body so he's practically lying on Michael's sleepy form, his mouth resting on the shell of his ear. 

"Jack says if you don't get up now he's gonna send Gavin up" he presses a wet kiss to his ear. "And you know you don't want that to happen" 

 

"Alright. Alright. Just get off my back." Ray rolls off and Michael follows suit, propping himself up on his elbows. "Remind me, why do I have to get up?"

"Jack booked the doctor’s appointment without remembering that you don't get up until eleven on a good day" Ryan stands at the end of the massive bed and leans over to peck Michael on the forehead before turning to search through one of the chest of drawers. "You have half an hour." 

Michael crawls off the bed and stands up, wobbling slightly on his feet. He wears one of Ryan's t-shirts over his boxers, the thin material littered with stains and with a slight tear under the left arm. His hair lies flat against half of his head, the other side standing out almost perpendicular to his head, curls bouncing slightly. His squinting eyes (he has yet to find his glasses) are surrounded by black shadows. 

"May I just say, Michael, you look absolutely ravishing this morning" Ryan's sarcasm is thick. 

"Fuck you." He stumbles into the en suite, nose almost resting on the mirror before he can see what he looks like with any clarity. 

"Ryan? Glasses?" He shouts over his shoulder towards the bedroom. 

"Here." Ray's voice is a lot closer than he expects and he spins around quickly. He plucks the glasses out of Ray's outstretched hand, smashing them onto his nose before looking at his boyfriends face. 

"Hey you." 

"Hi" Ray blushes under Michael's unwavering gaze, uncomfortable with the eye contact. 

"I'm sorry I missed you last night. I was fucking tired." 

"No biggie. Rye, Jack and Gav were very, um, welcoming"

"Yeah I heard, it woke me up"

"Sorry"

"Nah it sounded good" Ray blushes even more and focuses on his feet. "Christ I've missed you." Ray looks up at that and Michael smashes their lips together. Pale arms encase tan hips and they move together in a pattern they've repeated hundreds of times. They break their lips apart but stay entwined, Ray's chin hooked over Michael's shoulder and his hands fiddling dangerously with the frayed elastic of Michael's boxers.   
"I missed you too" Ray can hear a person coming up the stairs and he moves to separate himself from his warm enclosure. Michael holds tight, burying his face into the rough stubble at his neck. "Seriously though, Jack's gonna send up-" 

"Michael!" Gavin's voice echo slightly in the tiled bathroom. "Jack wants- oooh cuddles!" He strides over to them and they both drop an arm to let him, Michael slipping a hand into Gavin's jean's back pocket while Ray just cradles his hip. 

"What did Jack say Boi?"

"You. Breakfast. Something about fixing the back door. Then something about a doctor?" 

"Alright. Breakfast it is then."

"One thing first though." 

"Gavin, Jack's probably in a rush- oof" Gavin interrupts Michael with a slobbery kiss to his cheek before turning and doing the same to Ray. 

"Now breakfast."

Sure enough thirty minutes later Jack and Michael are sitting in the smaller of the two household cars. The silence contrasts massively to the swell of voices inside the house and it does nothing to calm Michael down. His fingers flutter over his knees as Jack drives, drumming out an ever changing rhythm. It only takes one car to pull out at the wrong time before Michael is cursing and yelling at the driver and it's all Jack can do to call his younger boyfriend down. 

"Michael we're ok, he's fine, were fine. Just take a deep breath yeah?" Michael stops cursing then, taking a breath before he sheepishly smiles at Jack. 

"Sorry"

"You ok?"

"Yeah just nervous. You're not gonna tell me what you think it is, are you?" They've already had this discussion and Jack sighs before he becomes the voice of reason. 

"If I tell you now and I'm wrong you're gonna be freaked out for nothing."

"Yeah I guess but-"

"It could be just a stomach bug Michael, let's hope it's a stomach bug."

"Never thought I'd hear anyone wish for a stomach bug" Jacks deep rumble ends their conversation and Michael looks out of the window at the Austin streets. The buildings blur as they drive by and the longer Michael watches the harder he finds it to keep his eyes open. 

"Shit, I'm so tired" 

"Didn't you have- oh wait you can't do coffee anymore right?" 

"Thanks for reminding me. I miss it so much and it's too early for a red bull. Do we even have red bull at home?" Jack makes a non-committal noise. "Bet we have fucking coke zero though... Fucking Ryan."

"We'll get some when we're done yeah? We can go to the arcade as well if you want? We just need to be home by lunch, Geoff's cooking." Jack brakes at a stop light and looks over at Michael. The ginger's cheek rests against the window, his eyes shut and his mouth slightly open. Jack reaches across to ruffle his hair gently before starting the car again at the green light.   
Michael wakes up when the gentle vibration of the car engine cuts off. 

"Come on baby." Michael nods, jabbing his cheek with his fingers and feeling how cold it is even though it's entirely numb. He stumbles out of the car and Jack appears by his side. "Let's get this over with." He smiles kindly and Michael lets the warmth of his smile warm his heart. Jack gently grabs his hand, his hand bracketing the smaller one and he gently tugs him towards the glass rotating doors. 

Once they're inside the building Jack is efficient, informing the lady who they are and what they're here for and then sitting down to wait for the doctor. Michael fidgets in the waiting room even worse than he did in the car and he quickly snatches up one of the dog-eared gossip magazines from the battered coffee table next to him. He flips through it briefly before dropping it back onto the table, cursing under his breath and fishing his phone out of his hoodie. Jack reads the multi-coloured posters on the walls and watches the other people in the waiting room. Two women by themselves. One harassed looking mum with two kids and a buggy. One uncomfortable looking couple in the corner. The two kids provide the only noise in the room. Jack glances at Michael's phone and watches him scroll through twitter for a moment. Then he watches the door. 

It's less than five minutes before their doctor comes out. He recognises Jack immediately and comes over. Jack squeezes Michael and stands up briskly, catching the doctors offered hand in his own. 

"Mr. Ramseys, please follow me." He smiles at Michael and Jack pulls the younger up before following the doctor into one of the smaller rooms. 

"So what can I do to help you?" He asks gently once they've sat down in his office. Michael looks at Jack as though he expects him to do the talking and Jack sighs. He'd been expecting Michael to explain but he begins anyway. 

"Michael's developed a, um, aversion to certain foods in the past couple of weeks, to the point where if he smells certain foods he throws up. And he's developed, um, craving? For pickles." Michael looks annoyed at that, squinting angrily at Jack. 

"They're not cravings! It's just pickles taste really good" 

"Ok, right do you know what the foods are?" Jack nods and produces a scrawled list from his pocket. Ryan had been testing different foods out on Michael since he reacted so badly to bacon and he'd compiled his results for the doctor’s trip. Jack goes to hand the doctor the list but realises how poor Ryan's handwriting is and rattles off the list instead. 

"Bacon. Coffee. Coke fizzy drinks- all types. Chocolate. Most other forms of cooked red meat. Onions. Black Pepper." Michael shudders at the memory of all of them, he had thrown up enough times in the past week to suffice for the rest of his life he reckoned. The coffee smell problem had got so bad that it was flat out banned in the achievement hunter office, their house and the thugs’ office, much to everyone's contempt. 

"Alright then, you must be quite something to have at dinner Michael" the joke fell slightly flat on the two nervous individuals and he continued. "So any other symptoms Michael? Disorientation?"

"No."

"Irregular sleep patterns?"

"Not really-" Michael begins to say. 

"Yes! He sleeps for like twelve hours" the doctor raises an eyebrow at that. 

"Bloating or swelling?" 

"No."

"Sore back?"

"No."

"Increased appetite?"

"Yeah."

"Increased emotional state?"

"No." Jack just nods to the doctor. The doctor jots that down and Michael notices and glares at his boyfriend. He reaches out and prods him in the stomach. "I've been totally reasonable. Don't listen to him." 

"Ok Michael one last question, have you been on the receiving end of sexual intercourse in the past two months." Jack blushes darkly at that but Michael replies lightly. 

"Yes." 

"Ok if you could kindly take this cup and, um, use the facilities then we should be nearly done" Michael snatches up the cup quickly and sends a dark glare at Jack as he slinks towards the door. They sit in companionable silence for a moment before the doctor speaks. "How are you partners, Mr. Ramsey?"

"Apart from Michael? They're good, Geoff and Ray only got back from New York last night so they're pretty exhausted but it's nice to have them all home." Jack had known the doctor for several years and he knew all of Jacks partners pretty well, although he'd never met Gavin (stubborn bastard). "How is your family?" 

"Good, my eldest starts middle school next year." 

"Really? I can't-" the slamming of the door announces Michael's re-entry into the room. He sits down at the desk and looks expectantly at the doctor. 

"So what do I have?" The doctor looks slightly taken aback by the bluntness but answers gently anyway. 

"I'd hate to guess and be wrong Mr. Ramsey" Michael's eyes narrow dangerously. "But based on your symptoms, I would suggest that you may be in the early stages of a pregnancy."  
 


	7. Panic! At The Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael angst

Chapter 7  
There’s paperwork and tests results but Michael’s too in shock to really take it in. The one word echoes in his head. Pregnant. He stretches his hand over his stomach, cradling the bump that he’s not entirely sure exists outside his brain. The doctor tentatively turns to Michael and asks him gently almost immediately after the results come back. 

"Mr. Ramsey. The first option is of course if you would like to, um, keep the fetus or if you would like to abort it?" Michael glances sidelong at Jack and he sees his eyes widen before he schools it into a neutral face. The doctor notices and clears his throat. "It is of course your decision Mr. Ramsey." 

"I’ll keep it. It’s mine now. We were talking about kids the other day weren’t we? “Jack breathes out next to him and smiles nods at him. He reaches out and gently squeezes his hand. The doctor hums his agreement and starts searching through a pile of papers on the window sill. He hands Jack leaflets and explains the science behind it but Michael can only nod at the appropriate time, his mind elsewhere. It’s not common; he knows that, a genetic mutation. It’s rare enough that unless a newborn has a close male relative who is positive it’s assumed that they are clear and they don’t get checked. Michael never had been. By the time that Jack and the doctor have finished talking they’ve organised a scan for five week’s time and another two appointments after that. Jack shakes the doctor hand and stands up, and Michael rushes to stand up as well, knocking his chair backwards so that it wobbles precariously behind him. He reaches out to shake the doctor’s hand as well and the doctor gives him a sympathetic smile. 

"I’ll be seeing you soon Mr. Ramsey, please don’t be afraid to ring if you experience anything out of the ordinary." Jack and Michael link hands and they walk out of the building in silence. As Jack fumbles in his shorts pockets for his car keys he breaks the silence.

"Are you ok?" His voice is concerned, his eyes trained on his younger boyfriend. 

"Are you ok?" Michael looks at Jack as he speaks and then focuses on the grey tarmac. The similarities to Ray’s behavior are striking. The emphasis on the middle word frustrates Jack and he replies quickly. 

"Of course I’m bloody ok; I’m not the one who’s pregnant." Michael looks up and scowls. 

"It’s not my fault I’m pregnant. If I’d known this was how you felt then I wouldn’t have kept it." Michael yells. Jack has unlocked the car by now and Michael climbs into the seat, slamming the door. He folds his body over, removing his glasses with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the back of one hand whilst the other rubs gently at his stomach. He hears Jacks car door open and the older man get in. "Let’s just go home yeah?"

"Michael-"

"I don’t wanna talk about it"

"Michael!" The yelling grabs his attention and he looks up. Jack never yells. "You’re pregnant Michael. It’s a wonderful thing ok. We’re gonna have a son or a daughter and our family’s gonna be complete. Today is a great day and I’m so happy right now but I need to know that you’re ok with this." His voice dies out at the end. He’s scared, Michael realises. This is Jacks plea for him to be ok with it. 

“‘Course I’m ok with it. There’s something growing in side of me and that’s terrifying but you know what?” He pauses and breathes in, steeling himself for what he’s about to say. “There’s no one in the world who I’d rather go through this with nor anyone who I’d rather raise a child with than you and the other idiots because I kinda like you, like a lot.” Jack leans over and pecks his boyfriend on the lips. 

"I love you too, baby. You still wanna go to the arcade?" Michael shakes his head. "Home then? I’ll call Geoff and make sure everyone’s there when we get back so we can tell them."

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem baby." He dials the home phone as he starts the car and they’ve pulled out of the car park by the time the rings come to an end. 

"Ramsey household, who’s speaking?" Michael giggles at the formality. 

"Hey Rye." Ryan drops the polite act immediately. 

"Hi! How was the doctor’s appointment?"

"We’re on the way home now. Can you make sure everyone’s there when we arrive? We have done news."

"Sure thing." He drawls slightly and then grunts, the phone line bringing a loud clunk before Geoff’s voice fills the phone. 

"Ryan’s slightly-" there’s muffled yelling "preoccupied at the moment but I can talk, what’s happening buddy?" Jack knows better than to question what’s going on and he repeats his precious statement. 

"Ok then buddy, we’ll see you in a bit then."

"See ya!"

"Drive safe." The line goes dead and Michael giggles. 

"Twenty bucks says Gavin and Geoff launched a double attack on Ryan and they’re now both sitting on him."

"Deal."  
 


	8. Dont Shock The Troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in a row angst? Impressive.

Chapter 8

Michael shifts as he settles on the armchair, unable to get comfortable on the normally cozy cushions. He wiggles again, cradling the hot chocolate in his hands and sipping at the warm liquid- wincing as he burns his tongue. He looks up at his boyfriends, lined up on the couch opposite him and watching him intently. Gavin taps his feet against the floor, but it’s more bored than nervous- Michael knows him well enough to know he thinks he has better stuff to do. Geoff runs his hand through his hair, alternating between that and ruffling up his moustache. Ray looks more nervous, shuffling his socked feet against the carpet. Jack smiles encouragingly from where he stands behind the sofa and runs his hands over Ryan’s shoulders, massaging them carefully. 

“Sooooo”

“Shut up Gav, let him talk.” Gavin slumped silently in his seat. 

“So we talked to the doctor-” Michael stops and it takes a smile from Jack for him to be willing to continue his explanation. “And well we were talking about our symptoms and, well, he seemed to think that I was, well get this, I’m kind of pregnant.” Michael can’t look any of them in the eye, worried they’ll react like he was afraid Jack would. He keeps staring at his mug of chocolate until the first of his boyfriends chooses to respond. Michael is not surprised that it’s Ryan first.

“Wow.” It’s not the literary response that Ryan is known by and it makes him giggle.

“Seriously Ryan that’s all you’ve got to say. I’m motherfucking pregnant. You’re gonna be a father.” That makes Gavin react and he bowls into Michael, a series of squawks and congratulations flying into the side of his neck. He grunts loudly and Jack is quick to chastise him.

“Gavin! He’s pregnant, be careful you’re gonna hurt the baby.” Ryan can make coherent words by then and he starts questioning. 

“You’re gonna keep the baby sweetheart?”

“Of course”

“And you’re sure?”

“God Rye of course I’m sure, I didn’t make that decision lightly.”

Geoff speaks up next, and his voice is high and excited. “We’re gonna be dads?”

“Yeah.” Ryan may be the first to cry but Geoff, Jack and Michael are quick to follow him over. They hug and kiss and its one off perfect. That one sits alone on the sofa sitting very still, his eyes wide with panic and also close to tears for entirely the wrong reason. Michael notices and stills, starting a domino affect for his boyfriends. Their youngest looks terrified and its seconds before Michaels face begins to mirror his.

"Ray?" The name is drawn out and shaky, Michael’s question. There’s a lot in the word, Michael- the loudest and most outrageous of the group, had always looked to their youngest for guidance and he waits for Ray’s validation now. Every part of him wants Ray to be happy, for him to smile, congratulate him and cry like the rest of them but he doesn’t speak yet. "Ray. Please. Say something." His voice breaks but the younger refuses to look him in the eye. "Please." Ray begins to ring his hands, and looks up. 

"No."

"What?"

"No. I can’t be a father Michael. I’m twenty fucking four. I’m not old enough to look after a child." Ray is quiet but determined. 

"What are you fucking talking about?"

"I can’t be a dad." Geoff moves to Ray’s side, rubbing circles on his back. He speaks next and he’s calmed down, his voice low. 

"Of course you can buddy. We can do it together yeah?" Ray shakes his head. 

"What are you suggesting then?" Michael sounds pissed. It’s not the kind of anger he uses in their YouTube videos- explosive but quick to fizzle out, it’s quieter- his face cold. 

"I don’t know." Ray scrubs a hand across his face and covers his eyes. "I don’t know ok. I don’t know the first thing about babies. I’m not even entirely sure how you’re even pregnant."

"It’s a sex thing." Gavin’s joke falls flat and Ryan glares at him before clearing his throat. 

"That’s ok, there are six of us, between us three gents and Mr. maternal instinct here I’m sure we can do it. Hey Gavin turned out fine and we’ve been looking after him for nearly seven years!"

"My child will not turn out like Gavin. Ok?" Gavin grumbled slightly at that. "Ray I’ve chosen to keep it. There are only five people in this world that I would even consider starting a family with and you’re one of ‘em." Ray moved his hand so he could look Michael dead in the eye.

"What if I muck it up?"

"You won’t"

"But what if-"

"Jesus Christ Ray none of us know a thing about kids- we’re all going to mess up at one time or another. It won’t matter."

"You’re sure?"

"Yeah 100%" Ray gets up from the couch to hug his pregnant boyfriend. Michael sighs into his shoulder. 

"Thank you for being ok with this. I can’t do this without you." He whispers and everyone else pretends not to hear. 

"So, um, Michael?" Gavin’s smile has returned along with his good mood. 

"Yeah Boi?"

"Who’s your baby daddy?" He collapses into a fit of giggles whilst everyone else turns to Michael. Michael’s eyes widen and he looks around. 

"Fuck."  
 


	9. Who da Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of notes -【】 means a flashback, which this chapter predominantly is. Also like because I wanted to keep this an m not an e there's no like real dick porn bit (eloquently put I know) hope you like it, next chapter maybe Friday? Depends on homework. Also I've never said this before but I'm British so I a) have no clue what Micool means and b) will use English words for things. I apologise

Michael's lying in bed that night listening to Jack's snores and thinking over his new situation. He lies on his side, one hand resting on his belly and the other holds Gavin close in front of him. Geoff is his big spoon behind him and his tattooed hand is flush against Michael's stomach as well- protective already. He's concerned by Gavin's comment, he doesn't know who his baby daddy is. He starts thinking back, trying to do a paternity test on his own life. 

【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】

Geoff bites his lip and looks up at Michael, worry written on his face. In front of him he holds a tray, with chunks of chilli covered chicken on it. The gent was practising for Friday night dinner that week and since it was just him and Michael home he decided to try it out. He already knew the chicken was to dry, it was slightly too puffy, and for some reason his chilli powder was too thin. He was ready to trash the cubes and order take out when Michael had begged him for a bite, assuring him that his cooking is always wonderful. Now Geoff stands and watches Michael's face for a hint of dissatisfaction. 

"Jesus Christ Geoff!"

"I know I said it was appalling I'll-" he moved to tilt the tray into the bin and Michael reached out to stop him. 

"No no no no no oh my god Geoff you are a fucking amazing chef. That's awesome! Don't get rid of them!"

"But they don't-"

"Geoffrey will you shut up?" Michael grabs a cube from the tray before moving it onto the counter. "You wanna taste what I did?" He holds the cube between his teeth for a second before chewing and swallowing it. Geoff makes no move towards him so Michael crowds him, making him back up until he hits the wall. "Seriously. Have a taste!" He leans down and kisses the gent gently but when he gets little response he kisses harder, opening his mouth against Geoff's closed one. Geoff manages to recover from his temporary stupor and pulls away from Michael momentarily. 

"Michael no-" he's cut off again by Michael's lips. This time he reacts faster pulling away and spinning them around so Michael's back is against the wall. "I have to finish dinner." Geoff turns away and Michael grabs at his back trying to bring him back. It's at that moment Geoff strikes, catching his boyfriends tattooed arms and pinning them above his head harshly. His kiss is the same as his grip and Michael moans, and their tongues meet and Geoff almost breaks the kiss to remark how good Michael tastes with the chilli. 

Michael twists slightly in Geoff's grasp and moans and Geoff takes that opportunity to scratch up Michael's back with his free hand. Michael's shirt is definitely in the way so when they break the kiss for breath it's pulled up and over his head, tangling on his joined arms. 

Geoff's free hand finishes scratching Michael's back and tip toes his fingers down into Michael's pants. He flattens his hand against Michael's arse and chuckles as Michael moans. 

"You alright buddy?" Michael glares at him which only makes Geoff chuckle harder. 

"Don't leave a guy hanging" Geoff pulls his hand out of the shorts. 

"Hanging? Why Michael, I haven't done anything yet." He lets go of Michael's forearms and turns away, back to his tray of abandoned chicken. 

"You fucker, come back." Michael's at half mast but his cheeks are flushed and dark as he pulls his shirt fully off. He steps forward and pushes himself up behind him, rubbing his erection on Geoff's back. "Come on baby, help me out." Geoff turns round and slips his hand into Michael's boxers. 

"Really buddy?" Michael just groans in reply and closes his eyes. "You want me to deal with this?" Geoff giggles again and Michael opens his eyes to glare. 

"Help me or I'm gonna go find someone else"

"We're home alone baby, who are you going to go to?"

"Fuck you."

"Nah I plan to fuck you."

"Thank God. Why do I date such- ah shit" the last bit was yelled as Geoff yanked his dick. "Come on Geoffrey, Bedroom. Lube. Let's go."

【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】

Geoff and Jack stumble into the bedroom Gavin metres behind. They chuckle and Gavin opens the bedside cabinet expectantly. He groans and Geoff giggles. 

"Try downstairs honey, there's a plastic bag on the table. Someone didn't put it away." 

"It is not my fault" Ryan holds Michael to his side in the door way. Gavin gets up and runs out of the bathroom, tag teaming Ray as he runs out the door way. 

"I call Jack." Geoff groans as the gent he's kissing gets pulled away by an over eager puerto rican and pinned against to the bed. Jack chuckles and kisses Ray back. Geoff pulls Ray off Jack and kisses him ferociously. 

"We can share." He holds the back of Rays neck hard enough to draw a quiet whimper and smirks. "Good boy. Now strip." Ray stripe himself, Geoff and Jack and goes back to nuzzling at Jacks shoulder. 

"You and me Ry?" Ryan's answer is a gentle kiss. It takes seconds for Michael to be in control, pushing Ryan back until his knees hit the bed and he toppled back onto the bed with a quiet 'oof'. Michael straddles his hips and reconnects their lips to Ryan's. Ryan's hand is working through Michael's curls and Michael's are under Ryan's shirt when Gavin comes back in. 

"Fuck you guys. I got the lube and now I'm the odd one out." Michael and Ryan don't stop and it's up to Geoff to beckon him over and get his shirt off. Ryan shimmies out of his jeans and Michael moves to let Ryan skin his boxers. Michael swipes the lube out of Gavin's hands and passes it to Ryan insistently. 

"Come on baby. I can't ride you if you don't get me ready?" He writhes on top of Ryan, flattening against the elders chest and raises bit arse slightly. "Come on!" He bites at Ryan's shoulder before sucking the mark, darkening the bruise before Ryan manages to lube up his fingers and push one up into him. It's seconds before his second finger is in him and they stay still. Michael raises and lowers himself as Ryan begins to scissor them, slipping a third finger in, stretching it twice and then slipping it out. 

"Thank you baby." Ryan lines himself up and then Michael drops down with a groan. 

"God Ryan. Fucking hell."

【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】

Sunlight shines through the curtains of the Ramsey family bedroom. Jack lies on his back, Gavin flat on his stomach on top of him, spread eagled in a human X. Next to him Michael is curled up with Ray spread out next to him with a ten cm exclusion zone around all of his limbs. Jack squints at the light of his phone and scrolls through twitter. Normally he would be getting up at this time in the morning but Gavin's exhausted from the activity the night before and Jack wouldn't wake him for the world. 

"Jack"

"Hey ya, what's up?"

"I had a dream."

"Oh yeah? What about"

"You guys." Jack puts down his phone to look at the smaller ginger curled up next to him. 

"Good or bad?"

"Good, very good." Michael rubs up against Jacks leg and it snaps into place for him. 

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?"

"I was hoping you were gonna help."  
"Baby I can't, there's a Gavin in the way." Michael reached out and gently rubbed the head of his British lover before jiggling it harder. The Brit mumbled sleepily and peaked open an eye at Jack. 

"What do you want?" Jack motions his head towards Michael who crudely mimes a hand job. 

"No. You two deal with yourselves." Gavin pushes himself off Jack and drops into the space between Michael and Jack. As he lands Michael moans as he's brushed against and Gavin splutters indignantly. "Now! You horny prick. Get out of the bed." 

Michael gets out of the bed pulling Jack to kiss him hard on the lips. He plucks lube from the bedside drawer and winks at Gavin as he pulls Jack into the bathroom. 

【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】

Michael rolls over with a groan. Three possible fathers. He groans again and hits his head against the pillow. Well, he thinks, at least its not Gavin. He chuckles and let's his mind wander, slowly falling asleep.


	10. Late Night Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee covered Mavin and Kdin needs his eyes bleached

Chapter 10  
Gavin is spinning in his office chair in Michael's peripheral vision, phone in hand. Geoff sits at his desk to Michael's left out of view, but he, like Michael, sits editing at the computer. It's late, getting on seven thirty and the rest of their boyfriends have gone home. Kdin is the only one left in the editing suite, but he's on his phone, a video rendering behind him. Michael turns to his younger boyfriend, scowl fixed on his face.

"Stop spinning you prick." Gavin stops at that-facing Michael. He pouts at him. 

"But Michael. I'm bored." He draws out the word and Geoff looks up from his screen, pulling one headphone off his ear.

"Then walk home idiot." Gavin's pout gets worse. 

"How much longer are you going to take?" 

"A while." And with that Michael and Geoff simultaneously put their headphones back on and turn back to final cut. Michael is actually pretty close to finishing and ten minutes later he's watching the rage quit video once more through and setting it to render. He takes off his headphones and gets up to stretch and walks over to tap on Geoff's shoulder. 

"I'm on to render, how close are you to done?" Geoff glances over to his screen. 

"Fifteen minutes yeah? Then I'll drive you home" Michael nods and moves back to his seat. 

Gavin pulls him up as soon as he's settled dragging him to the sofa and forcing him down. 

"We have time yeah?" Gavin asks. 

"Yeah a bit. Why?" Gavin gets up and runs out of the room, letting it slam behind him. Michael grabs his phone out of his jeans but he's only just opened up twitter by the time Gavin's back and slumping into the sofa next to him. He holds two bottles of beer in one hand and a bottle opener in the other. He uncaps both of them quickly, holding one out to Michael. Michael reaches out for it and Gavin pulls it out of his reach, smirking at him. 

"You need to pay for it." 

"Pay for it? With what? Just give me the beer." He grabs at it again but it stays out of reach. "Gavin I will hurt you." Gavin just giggles at him, teeth flashing in a smile. 

"The price is a kiss." Michael scowls but kisses him quickly before trying to grab the beer again. 

"A proper kiss you pleb. You have to at least try to get it." Gavin wines at him. Michael's scowl gets even darker but he reaches out again, not to grab the beer but instead the scruff at the top of his neck, right under his hairline. 

He pulls him in and kisses him hard, mouth open and tongue urgent against Gavin. He waits until Gavin starts to kiss back properly before pulling away. He has that stupid sloppy grin on his face and Michael takes advantage of it, slipping the beer out of his hand and chugging the top third of it. 

"You are such a tease." Gavin sounds miffed to stay the least and takes a sip of his beer before talking again. "You gotta finish what you've started you bastard." 

He's properly sulking now and Michael takes pity on him, putting his beer on the floor and relieving Gavin of his. He pulls Gavin across the sofa, making the boy scramble as he struggles to get his knees underneath himself. Michael meets him half way, and the two kneel as they kiss again, picking up where the last one finished- fast and hard and needy as hell. Gavin's hands go to Michael's waist, pulling him closer with one hand to the spine and running his other up the cotton of his shirt. Michael cups Gavin's face with his own hand and slips the other into a belt loop, pulling him up to get abetted angle. 

"Right Geoff I'm gonna- Jesus Christ guys can you get a room!" Kdin covers his eyes from where he stands at the door, leaning slightly on it as though the shock of what he's just seen makes him unsteady. Geoff turns around at Kdin's yells and watches as the two lads untangle themselves, Michael scrubbing at his mouth to get rid of the excess saliva there. 

"I'm sorry mate. I really am. They're two fucking horny shit heads. I'd go home if I were you yeah?" Kdin nods, makes a quip about having to bleach his eyeballs and leaves the room, and the office, for the night. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you cunts! Nothing happens in the fucking office ok you idiots! Nothing! That's like rule number fucking one!" Geoff's yelling is explosive, his voice breaking with the strain on his vocal chords. Michael at least has the dignity to look sheepish, averting his eyes while Gavin just grins. 

"Isn't it rule three? Rule one is always talk about your problems and rule two is no homo right? Ray said." Gavin's snark just makes Geoff more annoyed. 

"We're going home now, ok? Anyone could have walked in and I am not prepared for that. Sit at opposite ends of the couch and can you just keep it in your pants for two minutes whilst I pack up?" The gent turns to his screen to start saving, glancing back at his younger boyfriends to make sure they are obeying his orders. Michael does, sliding to one end and looking pretty sheepish, checks flushed while Gavin moves slowly from the corner he had moved to in the shock of Geoff's wrath back towards Michael. When he hits half way he leaps on Michael, worming into his lap and kissing him hard again. It's only short and Gavin's beginning to pull away by the time Geoff turns around. 

"Gavin!" The gent moves surprisingly fast and it feels like only seconds before the contents of the two remaining beers at being emptied onto Gavin's head and in turn Michael's lap and the fabric of the couch. 

"Cool it!" Gavin squawks indignantly at Geoff's words, his usually puffy hair going flat against his head. 

"Geoff!"

"Geoff!" 

"Gavin!" The two younger boyfriends stare open mouthed at their elder lover. 

"What the ever loving fuck dude?" Michael's shirt is sticking to his stomach and his blood boils over." Gavin get the fuck off me!"

He pushed the younger off and laughs cruelly as he falls to the floor. "Go get in the car Gavin- I want to go home." He grabs his back pack as Gavin scrambles to get out of the way and turns to Geoff's computer. His files have saved and Michael it down. He storms through the office, assuming that Geoff is following behind him. He reaches Jack's car, Ryan's having gone home with the rest of their boyfriends and sits down with a thump in the passenger side. Gavin sits in the back behind him, managing to fill all three seats by putting his legs across them.  
"Home." Michael commands quietly letting his rage calm and Geoff starts the car. They sit in companionable silence for a minute before Michael feels Gavin's fingers tracing up and under the side of his shirt. 

"You know baby you should really take wet clothes off." Gavin practically purrs into his ear. 

"Fuck you Gavin." But at the first stop light Michael takes his advice and takes off the top. Gavin's hands suddenly have a lot more space to play with, and he spreads his palms over Michael's stomach. 

"You know we never finished where we left off, and these..." Gavin pauses as he plucks the waist band of his shorts. "Are technically wet as well." 

So at the next stoplight Michael shimmies out of those as well as Geoff adjusts himself and Gavin sucks a bruise into his shoulder. Michael's just started moaning when Gavin stops, pulling back and giggling. 

"Hey Michael, what with the sprog an' all that"

"My child is not a fucking sprog moron" 

"Right. But what with you being all up the gaff can you even have sex?" Geoff chuckles so hard the car stalls and they lurch in their seats. 

"Looks like someone's gonna be giving a lot for the next six months." Michael groaned and reached back to grab at Gavin, accidentally mushing his face.

"Shut up and continue doofus."

 


	11. Clothes Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a Christmas fucking miracle... I know I've been gone for like three months but hey I wrote some more and I am gonna seriously try finish this story- it's probably going to be like 20/25 chapters long so we're about half way. Anyways enjoy, and please leave suggestion/ comments/ kudos if you don't think it's awful. Also unbetad so...

Chapter 11  
Shirts in the Ramsey household are fair game. Between them they own four of basically every T-shirt in the store and a tonne that had not been for a while. Ryan is protective over his shirts, they have a designated draw along with his jeans in the chest of drawers and he wears a new, clean one every day without fail. Jack is looser, but his shirts are clean six days out of seven and normally his. Geoff, Gavin, Ray and Michael are slightly looser, their morning outfit decisions consisting mainly of snagging one of the clean shirts and wearing that with little consideration to what it actually represents.   
\- - - -  
Michael rolls out of bed, letting Gavin pull him upright so that he stands slightly unsteadily by the side of the bed. He's taken to sleeping in a shirt since he began to notice his bump forming. Gavin shimmies out of his boxers as he waits for his Boi to stop swaying, grabbing two shirts from the laundry pile and chucking one onto the bed as he slips his on. He grabs Michael's jeans and his underwear for him as well, and Michael begins to dress himself. 

"Are you alright there Boi?" Michael looks up from his third attempt to slip the button through the loop of his jeans when Gavin speaks. 

"Shut up yeah, I'm just being clumsy." He tried again, sucking his stomach in hard and yanking the denim into its designated shape. 

"Do you think you need to go shopping darling?" Gavin slips a finger into Michael's waistband with difficulty, the denim tight enough to leave pink marks on the lads’ pregnant stomach. Michael bats his fingers away harshly and glared. 

"I'll get Ry-bread to take me later yeah" Gavin spreads his hand flat on Michael's stomach and rubs it gently, threatening to dip more than one finger down into his waistband. "Hey, hey you saw how hard it was to get these jeans on; I am not taking them off again, not even for you and your perfect face."

\-----  
"Hey Michael? You wanna go shopping now? Gavin said something about you needing new jeans. Ryan glances over from the front seat of his car at Michael's shirt, smirking slightly when he realises it's one of his. "And while we're there we can always grab you some new shirts?" 

"Yeah, thanks. I'm beginning to worry we're gonna end up with a funny shaped kid the way this waistbands squeezing my stomach." He plucks at it and let's it ping back against his stomach tunelessly. "God I'm getting fat."

Ryan drives the two to the nearest shops, about twenty minutes away in a monstrous mall. The place is pretty empty given it's a Thursday evening and they get into the men's pregnancy department quickly. Ryan pulls Michael close and lets the younger pull him around the store, slightly intimidated by the range of clothes around him. 

"For some reason I thought pregnancy clothes were gonna be more sexy, like?" Michael holds up a pair of frumpy jeans, the top parts made from vaguely denim coloured elastic to accommodate his bump. "No offence, but dude these look like something you would wear." Ryan scoffs. 

"Nah those are way looser than mine. Come on let's see if we can find something better." They go further along the aisle shifting past more dark denim seemingly made for people with tree trunks for legs stopping only when Ryan picks another pair off the wall. This pair is almost the exact opposite of the previous pair, made for people with poles for legs. 

"Now these," Ryan emphasise his words with a shake of the hanger. "Would look absolutely great on you." Michael thinks that if Ryan's eyes could they'd be bigger than saucers now, as he answers the gents shit eating grin with a scowl. 

"No. No fucking way Ryan I swear to God." Ryan ignores him, rifling through the rail to grab the correct size and holding it out to Michael. 

"Please? Just try them on, you can try the other ones and decide which ones you prefer but I just want to see" 

"Fine." Ryan is all too cute for Michael to resist and he grabs the hanger off him before returning to grab a pair of trunk legged ones and then scuttling over to the changing room. Ryan takes a seat on one of the chairs outside, replying to emails as he waits for his boyfriend. 

"Ok I told you they would look ridiculous." Ryan looks up at the scrape of the curtain rings against the beam. Michael walks out of the changing room with a massive blush on his face, trying to suppress giggles. Ryan has to agree he looks funny, but only because of the contrast between his normal jeans. Whilst Michael's normal jeans have at least one hole in from use and are faded all over, these ones are dark navy and spotless. Where his normal jeans would hang loose these ones are tighter, closer fitting and slightly creased. 

"I like them! You look kind of like Gavin but like less ridiculous." Ryan stands to look at the jeans, moving closer to look at the fit. Michael's smile falters and he looks back into the mirror with panic on his face. 

"You're joking right?" Ryan shakes his head. "I look awful, I'm not Ray or Gav I don't have the body to pull this off!" Ryan scoffs, moving behind of Michael to admire the way his ass looks in the dark fabric. It's a sight he could get used to seeing every day and he slips his phone out, only managing one picture before Michael turns round. The ginger splutters indignantly and glares. 

"Hey tell you what? How about I text a picture to the others whilst you try the other pair on. If they're better we can get them but if the guys prefer these then we can get these?" Michael nods at the idea and lets Ryan rotate around him to snap two more pictures. Michael stalks back into the changing room and yanks the curtain shut as Ryan types. 

 

Contact: Ray;))))) ; Jack <3; Geoff; The greatest man you have ev...  
Image:   
Trying to pick out jeans for Michael, opinions on these? 

 

He sends the two pictures of them with the closer one of Michael's ass at the beginning and listens to them go with a "whoosh".

"They'll tell you how dumb I look" Michael's voice floats over the partition as Ryan waits. 

The other pair of jeans is as expected, incredibly boring and they've just about reached that conclusion when the first text comes in: 

 

From: The greatest man you have ever met like ever in your life.   
Hot damn Boi! Your arse looks toppers, can you wear those even when ur not preggerz. 

 

It's followed very quickly by another buzz and Ryan flicks it open. 

 

From: Ray;)))))   
The blush makes those pictures all the better, wish I'd come with- sex in the changing rooms sounds hot, you should get on that Ry

 

Ryan reads both aloud and Michael blushes again at Ray's reply. Ryan's wiggling eyebrows do nothing to convince him to Ray's ideas and he storms back into the changing room as Ryan's phone vibrates again. 

 

From: Geoff  
Baby looks super cute in those, you should bring him home so we can take me off ;)

 

"What does it say? Actually, hell, I don't need to know, yay or nay?" There are sounds of fumbling from the changing room as Michael hops around, his foot twisted in the fabric. 

"You're at four yes's so like, logic suggests you should get them." Ryan is the voice of reason after all. 

"Ah yes, logically." Michael's fully dressed and comes out with the desire pair held out for Ryan. He pecks the older man on the cheek and passes him the hanger. "Now come on, we can go look at t-shirts." Ryan follows the lad blindly, only checking his phone again nearly an hour later as they're getting into the car.

 

From Jack <3 (10 minutes ago)   
Fuck you, now the beds a mess and dinners gonna be late- but Michael should totally buy those jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Ive spell checked and re read some stuff and then reposted all of the chapter, they tell the exact same story but if anyone finds and mistakes still could you message me?


	12. Sleeping Bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More! It's just fluff but I'm mid way through the next chapter an I have high hopes for that one. Thanks for reading, comments are always apreciated if you've got any suggestions or if there are any mistakes.

Michael often uses the lunch break to record his rage quits, not wanting to disturb the other achievement hunters too much when they're editing- no matter what headphones they have they never seem to be able to block out 100% of Michael's raging. 

Geoff sits at his desk though, trying to plan the schedule for the next couple of weeks. Michael, Lindsay and Ryan are going to Seattle in two weeks in replacement of another group or rooster teeth staff and he's only just found out. He shifts some of the filming over, groans and rests his forehead on the desk- it's basically impossible but they can do it, they've always done it so far. 

"Geoffrey?" Michael drawls the word, extending the vowels with a slight whine to his voice. 

"What?" Geoff doesn't turn from his editing. He knows that tone of voice, like a child who wants something they aren't usually allowed. Geoff's heard it many times in his years at achievement hunter from all of his boyfriends, even the elder two. He sighs slightly and predicts the next sentence. 

"You know how much you love me?" Ahh there it is. Geoff removes his headphones and swivels round on his chair to face Michael, sighing a little bit harder.

"What can I do for you, buddy?"

"My feet kind of hurt and my back feels like a million tiny fucking soldiers are marching on my bloody back" Michael pouted, his face slightly flushed from the yelling. 

"So what do you want?" Geoff beckons him closer with his fingers, pulling him close and rubbing his thumbs over his hip bones hard. 

"How would you feel about a massage?" Michael pushes his hips harder into Geoff's palms and sighs as he speaks. 

"Yeah I'd love one!" Geoff's voice cracks as he laughs at Michael's dismayed face as he flounders. "Just kidding buddy, gimme a minute and I'll help you out." Michael smiles and then goes to sit on Ryan's couch, stretching out. 

Geoff comes to sit next to him and nudges him gently until he's lying down, faces smushed into a pile of cushions and his back and shoulders easily available. Geoff's hands are magic, it's a known fact within his boyfriends, as recognised as Ryan's shoulders and Gavin's ass. They start working on his back to Geoff's tuneful whistling and it's not long before he's closing his eyes. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Try not to fall asleep yeah?" Geoff whispers in his ear and it's enough of a surprise to make him crack an eye back open and bat behind him blindly at the older man. 

"'M not asleep."

"Sure buddy." Michael looks like he's about to complain but Geoff musses his hair and kisses his ear affectionately. Michael closes his eyes and let's Geoff's hands lure him to sleep. 

Geoff keeps it up for twenty minutes, until Michael's breathing has long since evened out and he lies sleeping next to him. He grabs an ah blanket from one of the many piles in the room and rotates Michael so he lies on his side instead of his bump. He slips his headphones on and returns to his schedule.

It's not long before the rest of his boyfriends are back, a barrage of noise he can hear way before they get anywhere near their office. He rushes out, holding both hands up to stop them entering and allowing Gavin to walk into him because apparently that's what Gavin does, walk backwards down corridors whilst yelling. 

"Ok quiet yeah? Michael's sleeping." Ryan and Jack nod knowingly and Jack hands him a bag of food. Geoff steps out of the way, holding the door open and letting each of his boyfriends peck him on the lips or cheek as they walk past. The silence lasts maybe two seconds, broken by Gavin's voice. 

"Oh my god please can we put this on twitter?" He snaps a picture, giggles and looks expectantly at Geoff. 

"No. Gavin please shut up I'm sleeping" Michael's voice is rough and quiet. 

"Please? Michael you're so cute!" Michael doesn't even open his eyes, but just about manages to flip a middle finger up. 

"But babe? Geoff? Jack? Ry? Please?" Gavin looks to each person in turn, puppy eyes on full throttle. 

"Gavin. If you shut up you can do whatever you want." Gavin leaps into his seat, giggling as he types frantically at his keyboard. 

 

@GavinFree: being preggerz is tiring but @AH_Michael still manages to look super cute:

 

Gavin tweets and puts his phone on his desk, spinning round to face Michaels sleeping form. Ray checks his phone and then splutters, looking up at Michael. 

"Vav, you're an idiot." Gavin spins round to look at Ray, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Why?" Jack's phone starts going off, followed by Michael's - both lighting up every time they get an @tweet. Jack looks at his and he look at Gavin incredulously. 

"Gav, no one knew about the pregnancy yet." Gavin's eyes widen and he scrambles for his phone to reread his tweet. He's stumbling over his words, half formed apologies coming out but before any of it can form a sentence Michael speaks. 

"Well. We had to tell them sometime. Can someone grab my phone?" Ray passes it to him and Michael opens his eyes a paper width. He types something and drops his phone. "Fuck that, now someone needs to come here and cuddle me." Geoff protests briefly, his schedule requiring instant work but he stops when he sees Gavin pile onto the sofa, apologising over and over to his Boi as he hugs him. He checks twitter, giggles and then starts to write a journal for the rt site. 

 

@AH_Michael: @GavinFree at least it's not yours, no one should inherit your brains...

 

@Jack_P: @AH_Michael @GavinFree all of my boyfriends are idiots but one takes the crown. 

 

@RyanTheTwit: @Jack_P @AH_Michael @GavinFree The incredibly idiocy of some people is outstanding. My faith in humanity weakens but you can't help but love them all. 

 

@AH_BrownMan: @AH_Michael Ignoring all the chaos have you sean how cute he is?


	13. By any other name

It's way too early for Michael to be up as he sits nursing a Red Bull. The convention centre is pretty empty, it's before general admission starts, but there are still 400 odd people running around to try set up. Michael would be helping, had been helping until Ryan had decided that he shouldn't be lifting boxes and sent him off with a firm warning not to come back for at least half an hour. He's found a deserted couch in the Xbox booth and with no phone to occupy himself with he leans hard against the edge of the arm. While it's nowhere near as comfortable as a proper bed it's close enough that closing his eyes for just five minutes feels like a good idea. He's running on only a couple hours of cramped sleep in a lumpy airplane and then two measly hours in the only marginally better creaky bed of the hotel thanks to flight delays. Sure, for pre-numb Michael that would be enough, the can of Red Bull enough to keep him friendly (or as friendly as a rage quit can be expected to be) for nine hours, but he's doing everything for two now, including sleeping, so no amount of Red Bulls going to get him even close.

He's woken up by an apologetic girl in a Xbox polo gently massaging his shoulder and speaking way too loudly.

"Hey mate? The doors are just about to open so don't you need to go back to your booth?" Michael shoots her a grateful smile and sits up, swiping at the crust by his eyes. He gives himself a second to compose himself before rumpling his hair and walking as fast as his bump will allow back to the booth. He reaches it quickly, finding Lindsay alone, phone clutched tight in her hand. She sees him from forty feet away and she's up and out of the booth in seconds, marching towards him.

"Where the hell have you been? I've had to deal with Mr "Michael can't look after himself for ten minutes let alone our unborn child" did you not like check your Phone? God dammit Michael, come sit down." Lindsay's face is getting dangerously close to matching her hair so Michael mumbles out a couple of half-hearted 'sorry's' before she's tugging him into their booth and flipping around on her phone. She drops it into her purse and giggles at him. "Ryan's gonna be pissed" she drawls the word out, swinging her legs under her chair slightly to add to the childish image. Michael stick his tongue out and she giggles again.

"Nah he loves me, I'll make it up to him" Michael blushes when Lindsay wiggles her eyebrows at him. "Get your mind out of the fucking gutter Linds, it wasn't going to be a sex thing."

"What wasn't going to be a sex thing?" Ryan's voice comes from right behind Michael and he spins round slowly, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Hey" Michael says hesitantly and Ryan narrows his eyes dangerously.

"Would it hurt you to take your phone with you when you wander off?" Ryan looks frustrated as he scrubs his hand over his face.

"Wander off? You fucking asked me to leave you prick! I wouldn't have to leave if you didn't stop me from doing even the tiniest bit of manual labour!" Michael can feel his blood boil, grouchy already from the lack of sleep and only half a can of Red Bull in his blood.

"Excuse me for caring about my child, Michael." Ryan voice is low and quiet, his words calculated no where near the power behind them that Michael has. He's in no mood to fight, tired too and slightly stressed out. 

"Don't yell at me, lets just get today over with yeah babe?" Ryan ducks under the curtain and rests his palm on Michael's back. Michael leans back willingly, gently melting into the taller man and tilting his neck to look at Ryan's jaw.

"Sorry Ry-Bread"

"Guys this is cute and all, but like con, we have shit to do. And there are cameras so like no."  
Michael steps away and let Ryan peck a kiss to his forehead. He sat down heavily on a stool and braced himself for the rest of the day.

\------

"Hiya!" Lindsay is all cheer as she greets the two guys in front of the booth in a well rehearsed tone. They grin at her and Michael whilst Ryan starts to sort out the guys purchases. Lindsay starts to break the ice during the break.

"So, have you come far?"

"Nah, we live like ten minutes away so it wa'n't too bad. Had to get up too early this though." Michael scoffs slightly as he mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse the rage quit, guys. He's a little hormonal." Lindsay mimes a baby bump and Ryan laughs from behind them as Michael's face sours. The guys look uncomfortable for a second before one clears his throat.

"Actually we wanted to ask, do you have any thoughts for the baby name?" Michael shakes his head and the guy picks up the plastic bag placed on the table before continuing. "Have you considered Edgar?"

The noise Ryan makes isn't human, and Lindsay erupts into giggles next to him. 

"You know it would make sense, with the kid being the one literally in the hole?" Ryan says quickly, wiggling his eyebrow at Michael darkly. The ginger looks less than impressed, and he glares at the two guys and Ryan in turn. 

"I'll think about it." Michaels voice is deadpan and its clear that he really won't. The guys smile and leave the booth as the line behind them shuffles forward one space.

\------------------

The baby is the topic of the day, and its bought up what feel like, to Michael at least, every five minutes. By lunch the topic of baby names has been bought up five times and Michael's had enough of it. When it happens again, a boy throwing the question out during a stream of caffeinated words whilst his mom smiles apologetically from beside, Michael begins to think of ways to make it stop. The first one had been funny, don't get him wrong, but he couldn't face any more. He's formed an idea when the three of them leave the stool for their lunch break, a helper coming to man the stool whilst they relax. They slip behind the sign boards and Michael grabs one of the empty merch boxes. He cuts a hole in it whilst Ryan runs to grab him lunch and Lindsay takes a bathroom break, and by the time both of them come back theres a crudely fashioned post box sitting next to him. He dives ravenously into the sandwich Ryan hands him, explaining its purpose in a spray of crumb filled words.

"Its like a suggestion box." Michael pauses to take a bite, chew and then swallow thickly. "For like baby names, we can open it up to everyone visiting the booth." Bite. Chew. Swallow. "Cos I swear if a single other person suggests a name." He takes a gulp from the coke can that Ryan's just opened and smiles up at the still standing gent. "I'm going to go fucking mad" Ryan laughs airily, plonking down next to Michael and ruffling his hair. Ryan's in a good mood, the argument from the morning long forgotten as they joke lightly before they return to the booth.

\------------------

They take the box home with them on the last day, only opening it to slip all of the pieces of paper into an envelope for safe keeping. Their journey home is much easier than their departing one, and the three arrive in good spirits at the Austin airport terminal. They meet the achievement hunters in the car park, Geoff, Jack and Ray pulling both of their boyfriends (and Lindsay because she's "basically part of the orgy now") into strong hugs and kissing them lightly on the cheek. Gavin takes a more physical approach, throwing himself first into Ryan's arms to give him an all encompassing hug before he detangles himself and turns to kiss Michael full on the lips instead. It's needy and pushy and it goes on just long enough for Ray to wolf whistle and Lindsay to mime throwing up before Gavin pulls away. Michaels beet red, thanks to his pale skin, but Gavin just flashes him a wide grin as he walks away and jumps into the car, mouth going at a thousand words a minute, only eighty percent of which Michaels sure are actual words and not Gavinisms.

\------------------

The boys are all too wrapped up in a third of their members homecoming to concentrate on much else, so its not until the next morning, as Michael lies on top of Jack just listening to the older man's heartbeat that Michael remembers the envelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU, dear reader, to fill the comments with any name suggestions- in-jokes or not, gender suggestions or even just who you want it to look like. I'm super stuck with ideas so any and all help would be much apreciated. Thanks :D


	14. Rose by any other name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Names for everyone!

The boys are all too wrapped up in a third of their members homecoming to concentrate on much else, so its not until the next morning, as Michael lies on top of Jack just listening to the older man's heartbeat that Michael remembers the envelope. He wiggles off of Jack gently, kissing the finger tips of the hand that goes to pull him close before slipping off the bed. He goes to the kitchen first, grabbing a cold glass of whatever-the-hell-Gavin-had-decided-to-try-this-time juice before heading to the living room. Someone’s opened both his and Ryan’s case and removed most of the clothes, leaving only an assortment of chargers, shoes and of course the envelope. Michael steps round Lindsay’s unopened case (they’d got home too late last night and the three had been too tired for any of them to even suggest she go back to her own place) and bends over his to retrieve the slightly crumpled brown paper. 

Bending over is getting way too hard he decides, as his fingers only barely brush the top of the case before the bomb gets in the way. He glares down at it momentarily before snatching the envelope and standing up, hands resting on the small of his back. He’s begun to notice the bump much more often, reaching down to rub the stretched skin absentmindedly whilst waiting for his computer to power on when he gets to the office in the morning, or drumming on it gently as he listens to the radio in the car on the way home every day. 

He sits himself on the sofa, moving the crumpled pages of work in Geoff’s illegible scrawl on to the floor before emptying the scraps of paper onto the table in front of him. They're mostly written of torn scraps of paper or tissue, a couple completely illegible from the heavy ink spreading through the soft paper and creating splotchy black blobs. He looks up when he hears a door open and shut, only to see a comatose Lindsay stumbling down the hallway towards him. 

“Morning!” he says cheerily and watches as she sluggishly turns her face to look at him.

“Uh, yeah. Morning.” She points towards the kitchen and shakes her head, as though that will make the sleep fog go away. “Can I get a coffee?” Michael nods and she goes into the kitchen before returning again moments later. “Where do you keep your coffee?” Michael sighs and gets up, ruffling her bed head lightly as he walks past. He opens a seemingly random cupboard, opening another random tin inside it.

He moves past he with them, boiling the kettle as she leans her head back against the fridge. 

“Jesus Christ I’m tired. Why are you even up so early? Don’t you like sleep for two or something?” Michael smiles at her over one shoulder, all teeth as he searches for milk.

“Yeah normally, but I slept a bit” Lindsay scoffs and he corrects himself. “Ok, yeah, I slept a lot on the flight, but thats cos I didn't have like a fuckin’ triple shot black coffee before I got on the plane unlike some people” He passes her a mug of perfect coffee, knowing exactly how she likes it from their long years of friendship. She takes a sip and lets out a long guttural groan at the taste.

“Hey, no orgasming in the kitchen. Geoff has a rule against it.” Michael giggles at Lindsay’s disgusted face.

“I was going to say thank you but no. Now I’ve got that imagine in my head so fuck you.” Michael sticks out his tongue at her and goes back into the lounge.

“Do you want to help me sort through the baby names suggestions?” Lindsay follows him and sits down at the opposite end of the couch, swinging her legs up under her and cradling the mug in both hands. She glances over at the pieces of paper and squeals, snatching a scrap up between two fingers.

“Michael Jones I have found the perfect name for your child, you’ll never find a better name, ok. Every other name here is inferior.’ She waves it infant of him and he reaches to try and grab it, missing repeatedly which only makes him scowl at her more.

“Lindsay I swear to God if that piece of paper says butts I’m kicking you out of the house and you’re never coming back.” She giggles more at his face before passing it to him. It’s one of the more legible scraps, the letters “LINDSAY” scratched into it with an only just there biro. Michael looks at it, then at her before placing it back on the table, writing up.  
“I don't hate it?” Lindsay looks genuinely happy at that, before it had been more of a joke but Michael looks genuinely interested in the idea. “What? You’re one of my best friends, why not?” Lindsay launches herself across the sofa, and Michael can only let out a startled ‘oof’ as she pulls him into a tight hug. “Lindsay? Lindsay. Baby squishing.” She springs back easily and he smiles gently at her. She looks mildly teary until she shakes her head and folds back into her corner of the sofa.

“Why don’t you keep looking through these? I’m going to go see which of the other fuckers so they can help us yeah?” Lindsay agrees with Michael’s words and he goes upstairs to their bedroom. 

The boys look cute in their sleep, and Michael takes a moment to appreciate them. Jack lies belly up on the end, the same as when Michael left, with no blanket covering. Geoff lies next to him, curled on his side so that his head rests on Jacks upper arm. He’s got the corner of a blanket clutched in a fist resting next to his face, and even in his sleep he manages to look slightly pissed off that he’s having to hold it back. There’s space between him and Ray, where the blanket is stretched taunt over nothing. Ray’s wrapped up like a burrito (or a Ray-Ditto as Gavin had once called it; Ray’s a serial blanket thief) next, only the back of his head visible from where he’s shoved it deep into a white pillow. The pillow rests just next to Ryan’s head and Ray’s body is held in a vice like grip to Ryan’s side. Ryan’s awake, or at least his eyes are open, and he’s blinking owlishly at the sun coming straight through a gap in the curtain. Gavin’s to Ryan’s right, taking up a good third of the bed as his limbs stick out at opposite angles. Where Ray is notorious for stealing blankets, Gavin takes pillows, and sure enough his head is raised up on three, making him look like he’s basically sitting up. 

Michael clears his throat and Ryan looks over at him.

“Morning baby.” Ryan scrubs a hand over his face and in doing so manages to knock both Ray and Gavin. Gavin’s awake immediately, springing out of bed in a flurry of pillows and blanket as he goes to give Michael a hug. At this point Michael thinks Gavin probably missed him a little whilst he’s away, due to the clinginess last night, but he happily accepts the hug and the sloppy kiss to the cheeck.

“Morning, boi.”

“Morning, boi. There’s some stuff on the table for us to look at.” Gavin leaves him then, and he can hear the excitable Brit off into the bathroom, way too fast for someone who’d woken up only a minute ago. Ryan sits up on the bed, nudging Ray again which makes the puerto rican open his eyes and mumble. 

“Come on Ray, we’ve got shit to do. Ray. Ray! Don’t you dare roll over and fall back asleep. Rye, can you prod him? Ok, thats not really a prod but that'll do.” Ryan kiss, on Michael’s instruction of course) is enough for Ray to open his eyes again, looking more awake. Michael moves over to the other side of the bed, to gently rub a hand through Jack’s beard. “Come on babe, let’s face the world.” He goes over to the curtain, yanking them open enough to allow the bright Texan sun in. “Ten minutes, come on all of you”

————— 

Fifteen minutes later (because Michael was way too comfortable on that sofa and was not going to go upstairs for anything short of a miracle) all five of his boyfriends plus Lindsay are sitting around the table looking at Michael.

“Alright, baby names bitches. If you have a good one, shout. We’re going to start a list. Go!” Each of them reached for the pieces of paper.

“Hey Michael, how do you feel about Ray Narvaez Jr. Jr. ?” 

“No, we don't want another one of you.”

“Edgar?”

“Ryan”

“Pubert!”  
“Gavin you’d have to yell that in a playground?”

“Well why not? It’s original innit?” 

“NO”

“Geoff, you know how your handwritings shit? You think you can read this one?”

“Yeah sure, ok. Um. It just says ‘vowels are expensive’”

“Kdin the troll master!”

“Fuck off Ray.”

“I’ve found like three that say Grif?”

“Burns’ head would get bigger.”

“Hey no, I like that one!” Geoff says, and Michael replies by way of a cushion to the head.

“Zelda! You like Zelda, it’d be perfect.”

“Yeah, that one’s really sweet. I’m writing that one down.” Michael’s seriously considering it when Jack butts in.

“Do we really want our daughter to be known as that one from that game?”

“Jack has a point?”

“Fair enough. Anyone found any non-game related names?”

“Alex? for either gender that works?”

“That one’s cute? Everyone cool with that one?” Michael watches as everyone nods. “Alright onto the list it goes then.”

“If we’re going for either gender what about Morgan? or Harry? like Harriet for a girl if she needs a longer name?”

“Ray the name guy. They're both super cute. List?”

“They're just names of kids I knew growing up. All the other kids in my class were like Allisons and stuff.”

“I have an aunt Allison, definitely not.”

“Mine were all religious, there was like a Levi, couple’a Mathews, Noah’s, Zachary’s.” Michael knits his eyebrows trying to remember the rest of his class mates.

“Hey that’s cute! Noah! Like the arc! And he could have like a jungle themed room. That would be perfect.” Gavin starts bouncing in his seat, and the others can only smile at his enthusiasm.

“Are you going to paint that yourself Gav?” Jack asks and Gavin just sticks his tongue out at him.

“What about Martha for a girl.”

“No shit Vav, Martha for a boy.”

“Or Lillian? I knew a girl called Lillian once.”  
“Did you bang her and then she broke your heart Jack cos otherwise you just sound awful sad.”

“Trust me he didn't bang her.” Geoff inputs, glaring at Jack. “But she was really sweet, and its a sweet name.” 

“Or what about Oscar?”

“We could call him Ozzie, or just Oz, the Ozzmeister, O-man.” 

“Someone make Gavin shut up and I’ll add it to the list.” Geoff takes Ryan’s request, immediately shoving Gavin on to the floor with a laugh. “Well that’s one way of doing it. Who wants breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, but thank you for all the suggestions, they were super helpful! make sure to check out the other works in this series, this is actually the last one but some of the earlier chapters reference back. Comments appreciated if you have any more ideas for what the baby should be like?


End file.
